


Provoking a Hungry Wolf

by happy_waffles



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Why am I so bad at coming up with titles ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_waffles/pseuds/happy_waffles
Summary: Euden lets slip that Durant’s kisses are dog-like, and it pisses Durant off so much that he tries to correct that opinion.
Relationships: Euden/Durant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Provoking a Hungry Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> The doodles I drew of Euden sitting on Durant’s lap and then being kissed by him really !! Made me want to write up this lil fic real quick !!!
> 
> Because Durant kissing like dog just got stuck in my head, haha, and I just *had* to indulge in that concept some more.

Kissing Durant was...an _experience_ , to say in the least.

And while Euden was no kissing expert—the most he knew came from the quick pecks his boyfriends would give him, and those often stayed chaste, for the most part—the prince was  pretty sure that what Durant called a “kiss” was, in reality, more of a “lick.”

A really  _wet_ lick, too, considering how slick Durant left his lips just now.

And yet, while odd at first, Euden didn’t find himself disliking such a kiss. In fact, he might even be  _enjoying_ it instead.

Maybe because Durant’s kisses reminded him of something. Happy, fuzzy feelings buzz throughout Euden’s body, and he tries to figure out what this “something” is.

And then, just when Durant gives another flick of the tongue at Euden’s lips, it clicks.

_Dog kisses_ .

Durant’s kisses were almost exactly like the ones a dog would give—no wonder Euden liked them! He always did have a soft spot for animals, especially the cute, fluffy ones. And while he wasn’t fluffy, Durant was certainly cute (and dog-like).

The prince, satisfied in having answered that nagging thought in his head, returns his focus back onto his kiss with Durant, but that’s when he notices that his lips were feeling rather cold and alone.

The older male had broken off the kiss (when, Euden isn’t quite sure) and opted to instead stare at the blonde on his lap with a rather annoyed look on his face.

“So I kiss like a dog, huh?” he says, frowning.

_Oh_ . 

So Euden had said that out loud.

“Well,” he begins, flustered, “y-yes, but I really don’t min—!”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

Euden is pushed from his comfortable perch on Durant’s lap to now laying flat on his back, his wrists pinned down by Durant.

And before he could say anything else, Durant’s lips are back on him, but this time with a fierce, determined frenzy. 

This kiss was...different. Same usage of tongue, but more...ah, what’s the word...It was on the tip of Euden’s mind, but with how lightheaded his head felt, it was becoming more difficult to think.

Durant just kept giving him sensation after sensation to feed off on...and it was _maddening_. Euden could hardly keep track of it all in his dazed state, but try he did:  


Durant’s body weight being used to keep Euden firmly in place, his wide, exposed chest brushing against Euden’s constantly,

the incessant nipping and tugging of the prince’s bottom lip, its fleshy, wet sounds making Euden squirm,

the bold swipe of a warm tongue pushing against the soft, pliant pad of a much smaller one,

the smooth movement of gloved fingers going from clutching at the prince’s wrists to now gently curling around his fingers in a loving grip, despite how angry Durant seemed earlier...

It was just  too _much_.Euden could literally feel himself _melt_ against Durant’s lips, could feel himself trying to pull the older male _closer_ , desperate to experience more of this unusual kiss. 

_Ah_ , Euden then thinks, slowly opening his eyes when Durant (unfortunately) pulls away (when did they even close?). _The word...It’s ‘intense.’_

_The kiss...is intense._

His labored breathing was a testament to that.

Seeing such an erotic expression on Euden’s face makes Durant smirk (Euden’s _sure_ he pulled away from their kiss just to do that, ugh), and  had Euden had the capacity to do literally _anything_ else, he would have pushed Durant off of him and go sulk in the corner with the sleeping wolves.

But alas, he could only lay there on the bed covers, under Durant’s mercy, and by Ilia, did he have Euden under it. The abuse of his bottom lip only continued, with Durant now having moved on to sucking on the wet flesh. He wanted to leave Euden’s lips bruised with kiss marks, to have some physical evidence of devouring him (for the damn prince to remember each time his lips ached, of course).

Not that the inside of Euden’s mouth would get any rest, though. He’d be sure to lick, nip, and stroke the prince’s soft walls till it was so sore it was pleasurable.

By the time Durant decides to break off a second time for air, Euden’s panting heavily, mouth red and stinging. His entire body was limp and weak, really, as evident by the dull throbbing around his arms, chest, and legs and the heavy blush coloring his cheeks.

Durant takes in the sight of the wrecked prince with pride.

“Would a dog kiss you like that?” he asks after catching his own breath, smug and grinning.

It takes a while for Euden to respond, what with his breath having been thoroughly stolen away, but he does respond with a small shake of his head.

Durant flashes another grin, his sharp teeth on full display. “Good.” 

And with that, he indulges in another kiss with the prince. But gently this time. He didn’t want to end up hurting his plush-like boyfriend. (Not yet, anyway. He’d rip into his soft flesh another time).

As for Euden, he only reaffirms to himself that kissing Durant was experience.

An experience he liked and enjoyed greatly.


End file.
